


All He Can Say Is Oops

by m7storyteller



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's answer isn't exactly what Billy wanted to hear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Can Say Is Oops

When he saw the light shining through the crack underneath the bathroom door, his first thought was that Tim had left the bathroom light on again. Deciding to bitch at him later, he went ahead into the bathroom, not knowing what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

The shouts and the sound of brothers Riggins swearing at each other filled the house, before Billy exited the bathroom as quickly as he had entered. Stumbling down the hall and into his bedroom, he waited until he heard her telling Tim bye that he came back out, his embarrassment quickly replaced by annoyance.

Entering the living room, he saw his brother standing at the front door, his hair still wet, only now wearing jeans, as he watched her leave. After a minute, Tim spoke, "Billy..."

"What the hell was that, Tim? I mean, I know what it was.", he glared at his brother, who raised his eyebrows at him, "But...What in the hell were you thinking? Being in the shower with your coach's daughter?"

"That I was going to have some awesome shower sex with my girlfriend. Or I thought I was. How much did you see, Billy? Get a good eyeful?", Tim asked, a smirk on his face. He already knew the answer, because he had Julie pinned to the shower wall, his body covering hers when his brother came inside just as he was about to make her scream.

Shaking his head, Billy sighed, "Damn it, Tim. You can't be doing this. What if it was Coach Taylor instead of me that walked in on you? What would have done if he was the one that caught you about to have some awesome shower sex with your girlfriend? What do you have to say for yourself?"

A thoughtful look came over Tim's face as he considered his answer, before smirking at him, "Oops."

"Oops!?! That's just great, Tim, just great. Getting caught in the shower with Julie Taylor, and all you can say is oops?", Billy groaned, "That's just really great. All I wanted to do this morning was use the bathroom. The last thing I expected when I walked into the bathroom to find my baby brother with Coach Taylor's daughter, doing God knows what, and call he can say is oops."

Tim took another swallow of his drink, watching his brother while wondering if he could talk Julie back into the shower with him, she never did finish washing his back.


End file.
